mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallagher Dunsworth
Gallagher Dunsworth (June 1st, 1941) was born in Passion Point Florida to Larry Dunsworth and Shelly Dunsworth. He has one younger brother, Dave Dunsworth. His grandfather, Roy Dunsworth started the Passion Point Herald in 1897. His own father became editor of the Herald in 1945 when Gallagher was 4 years old. In 1963 Gallagher took a job at the Herald under his father. It would be 3 years later that he'd marry Esme Walton. The two decided to get married before they got too old to be able to enjoy it. They had two children together, Bridgette Metcastle and Melanie Reid. In 1973 he was named Editor of the Passion Point Herald. In 1989 he became a grandfather when Kelly Grimm was born. In 1991 he met Alice Rose and her daughter Audrey Rose. He and Alice were looking into some of the recent events in town at the time. In 1996, his daughter Melanie got married, and she went on to have two kids of her own -- Reid] and Benji Reid. In 1998, his wife died of Lung Cancer. Since then he's put most of his time into the newspaper. During the Passion Point Psychopath murders, he discovered his brother had an affair wtith his wife. Gallagher eventually forgave his brother for that indescretion. Gallagher is also a sketch artist, and absolutely loves drawing. =Early Life= Gallagher Dunsworth was born in 1941. His father was the editor of the Passion Point Herald, and as such he wanted to become a journalist as well. In school he worked for the school newsletter, typing up reports on the typewriter. He was a very slow typist, typing only 30 words per minute, but he typically got the job done and did very well at it. =Working for the Paper= Gallagher got a job at the Passion Point Herald when he was 22 years old. It was his lifelong dream. He worked under his father. Three years after getting a job at the Herald, he married Esme Walton. He and Esme were very much in love. He continued writing articles for the paper, and knew a lot about everything going on in town. He'd often cover big events. =Children= In 1968 Gallagher and his wife had their first child, Bridgette Dunsworth. Bridgette would later go on to marry Eric Metcastle and have one daughter, Kelly Metcastle who would move to Indigo Bay and become a reporter herself. Three years later they would have another daughter, Melanie Dunsworth. Melanie would later marry Ed Reid. She has two children of her own, Astor and Benji. Gallagher and his chidlren were always very close. It was also during this time that his wife had an affair with his brother after he lost his own wife. Gallagher didn't know about it until much later however. =Editor of the Herald= In 1973, his father retired. Having worked at the paper for ten years, he was named the next editor of the Herald. Though he was his brother's boss, he would often listen to what his brother had to say rather than making decisions himself. He made sure to put important articles in the newspaper, and it was very successful thanks to him. He always hoped to one day pass it on to one of his own children, but they both moved away. =Alice Rose= In 1991, Alice Rose came to Passion Point to investigate something that was going on in town. Namely the four men with tattoos. Alice and Gallagher were good friends. He always said that Alice had a lot of spunk. When Alice died, Gallagher drew a portrait of her for the paper, as there were no photographs of her available when she was alive. That photo would later be used by Audrey Rose to identify her mother. =Death of his wife= In 1996, his wife died of lung cancer. He described her as 'one hell of a woman'. After the death of his wife, he took to putting articles of the paper online. Though he's a slow typist, he managed to get much of it done with help from his little brother. Gallagher and his family remained close after the fact. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, Gallagher assisted the investigators in their search for Edward Adair. It was also during this time that he discovered his brother had an affair with his wife. =Later Life= Gallagher continues as Editor of the Herald, and eventually hires Brittany Gaddon and Robbie George. He assists Audrey in providing information to the public, without disclosing information that the police don't want out. He forgave his brother later in life. =Quotes= "I drew it, of course. Looks a little like Audrey, don't you think?" "Nothing. The mayor doesn't control us." "Hmm.. I seem to remember. There were rumors back then. I think it was... in 1985. The one who got away. Nobody knows who it was though." "Hmm... the only talk about that I can remember is... that the darkness that was released into this town. But that was a very long time ago. Of course... well... I guess it could also be talking about how the darkness wasn't so... well dark. Until some time ago." Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Journalists